A tensioner is frequently utilized in a belt system to tension an endless belt that transmits power to accessories in an automobile engine. Tensioners may use a spring, such as a flat wire or round wire spring to bias a pivot arm toward the belt. Often times, after a period of use, the belts tend to wear and need to be replaced. Frequently, belt wear is detected by visual inspection. In some cases, belts are replaced using only recommended guidelines such as belt replacement every 15,000 miles of vehicle travel or yearly belt replacement.